wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nazo
]] Nazo is a male SwiftWing outlaw and belongs to Shade wing1. Appearence White scales, silver mane, green eyes and an aura of mystery, if you saw Nazo you might think he was a ghost. Its not a wonder that dragons have made this mistake, and the look of desperation and circles under his eyes from a sleepless night make it more believable. In some angles of light he looks see-through, except for his pale blue stripe. Nazo's frame is thin and loose, often stumbling over his ash-gray claws. If you dare to get close enough, you can see his ribs. He usually has some sort of injury, usually minor ones like scrapes and bruises but has no scars. A strand of his mane pokes out and down on his forehead, spliting in two. Personality Most dragons know Nazo as a dangerous outlaw, ruthless, shameless and selfish. But Nazo isn't like that at all, he actually doesn't have much of a personality at all. He's never talked face to face with another dragon for a long time, and is pretty shy. He steals only what he needs to survive and never steals from the poor. Nazo's vocabulary is very shaky and he often staggers. He often feels rejected from the rest of Pyrria. History Nazo was abandoned by his parents as an egg, an orphan from birth. For a while, he was raised by an old Nightwing who gave him his name which means "mystery" in japanese. But the Nightwing died from illness and soon Nazo was on his own again. He began to resort to stealing and became Pyrria's most wanted outlaw, not because he was dangerous, but because they could never catch him. One day he tried to pickpocket Dark Shadow, which was very unfortunate (read his page and you'll see why). Shadow grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the ground. Hard. Shadow tried to question him, but Nazo managed to escape. Shortly after that incident, he began to see the Eye of the Morrow doing cruel acts to innocent villagers. Driven by a sense of justice, he started getting in the way of the E.O.M (sort of the Robin Hood dragon equivalent). He encountered Dark Shadow again when he was trying to free some captured dragons that were being held for ransom. The two put aside their differences and freed the prisoners, but afterward Shadow took Nazo to the queens for his crimes. Seeing how Nazo hated the E.O.M, the queens made a deal with him: if he helped them fight, he would be pardoned. He reluctantly took the deal and is now a spy/soldier working against the E.O.M. Relationships Moria Starmoon - Nazo's fellow spy Moria has maintaned a good relationship with him. She is the only one he really opens up to and feels calm about working with. She has also shown feelings for Nazo on a few occations. Dark Shadow - Nazo first met Shadow when he tried to steal from him. He deeply regretted it later, as Shadow flipped him into the ground and almost got him caught. After that he has become afraid of Shadow, staying away from him as much as possible. If he does see him, Nazo will usually freeze and back off. He will work with Shadow if nessicary. Category:Males Category:Content (Shade wing1) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons